I Asked You, You Tell Me
by Kuddle.Cakes
Summary: InuxKag


**Disclaimer: **I _DO NOT _own Inuyasha.

**NOTE: **I am trying out a new type of story. In this certain one, I'm gonna make it Inuyasha and Kagome telling the girl, I _CREATED,_how they each feel. I have swapped it to where they both tell Sakurako a little at a time. It's not as confusing at you may think. Just let me know how you feel about this story, cause I also have a Sequel: **You Asked Me; I'll Tell You.**

Enjoy!

* * *

_I Ask You; You Tell Me_

My name is Hime, Sakurako. I'm one of Kagome's closest friends. Never heard of me? What a shame. I'll get Miss Higurashi later. Kagome invited me to explore the beautiful Era she had stumble across so long ago, but I belong in the Modern Era. Inuyasha has somewhat considered me a friend and honestly, he _trusts _me. Just let me tell you, it took a forever long time. I'm still a little on the slow side. I haven't learned a lot about this era. I've been back and forth from time to time and I just haven't caught up yet. I missed a lot, I tell you, but Kagome fills me in. I just prefer our world better. Since I've introduced myself, how about I tell you a little something about what I've learned recently.

I bet you're wondering about why Inuyasha has _never _really told Kagome about how he feels. Right? Well, Inuyasha, unlike most guys, seems to have a slight problem with words. Yeah, I know. How can you love someone as much as possible, but you can't find a way to tell them? Well, I spoke to Inuyasha. It was harder than I thought. He's ruthless.

I then managed to talk to Kagome. Being the generous friend I am, she was more than delighted to tell me. She has a lot more bottled up then she has led us all on to believe. She's kinda ruthless too, but in the end I somehow created a path to a beautiful miracle. So, why don't you just sit back and listen to the wonderful story I have to tell. Let's start with Inuyasha and then I'll make my way to Kagome.

* * *

_Bitch._

I already know the saying: Practice makes perfect, but hell, what do you know? Have you ever tried asking the woman you love to marry you?

Exactly. I thought as much. So, boo you _ass wipe_.

I've tried countless times to ask Kagome to marry me, but I have failed all numerous times. She's desirable and I have lusted after her since I met her. Horrible right? Well, ever since she saved my ass from Sesshomaru's fist in my gut, I've wanted her to be with me. I kinda figured that if a human girl, such as Kagome, would risk her life to save me; she's was definitely worth my time.

_Damn it._

I can't stand when she's pissed at me, but hell, what am I to do? Kikyo was my first love after all. I mean come on, what's the harm? It's just that I'm a man and a man has needs.

I swear, I'll _swing _Tetsaiga at you in a heart beat.

Now where was I? Oh yes, that damned woman Kagome. Kami is she not the most beautiful.... err..... take that back, _second_ most beautiful woman in the world.

In case you're wondering you smug idiot, my mom was the most beautiful woman in the world to me.

_Son of a monkey's ass._

I can't stand it anymore. I'm no good with words. I've never been able to really find a way to tell Kagome how I feel. She's always just known. The way I see it: I'll just hand the ring to Kagome and she'll automatically know what I am saying and agree. Right?

OW! What the hell?! Did you just throw _Hiraikotsu _at me? Sango's gonna beat your ass dude.

OK maybe that is a pure, idiotic idea, but I'm out of options. Do you know what I should do?

* * *

_Bastard._

I've had it with him. Honestly, what am I suppose to do with his grumpy ass anyway? If he ain't off with Kikyo, then he's sulking about not seeing her. I know what I'm talking about. He's just so dense and he can't possibly know what I am feeling.

_What the hell._

I've tried talking to him. Strike one. I've actually tried to show him my feelings. Strike two. I'm down to my last strike and I am completely out of things to do.

_Damn Naraku back to hell.... again._

Kikyo's gone. I told you that right? Well, she's gone. I wanna say I killed her, but let's face it. Naraku deceived her, yes again, and she hasn't shown her smug face around these parts in quite awhile. I could of sworn I saw a sign a relief wash over Inuyasha, but _NO _he just sulks around with his arms crossed. I kinda think, NO, I swear he knows where she is. He just doesn't want anyone to figure out his slick routines at night. I'm not that dumb.

You may be a great friend, but keep laughing and you'll get the same treatment that the Spider Demon got when he screwed with Inuyasha in his human form. Ha! Bet you forgot about that one huh?

Seriously, lately Inuyasha has _barely _looked at me. No lie. Ask Sango, I bet she'll tell you straight up how it is around here. Oh, and in case your wondering, Sango did happen to marry Miroku. He couldn't get his clothes off any faster after the wedding. I should know. He was half way into the hut before he lost his robes.

_Whore._

Do you wanna hear my story or not? I have a full quiver of arrows and a bow ready to purify you ass if you don't shut up and let me talk.

Damn, you're_ worse_than Inuyasha, and that's saying a lot.

Now, what was I complaining about? Oh, right. Inuyasha...

* * *

_What the hell?_

You want me to do what? How am I suppose to do _that? _You're crazy little girl. Yes, extremely crazy. Showing Kagome how I feel is the first thing I thought about. Did I not tell you I'm no good at it?

You seem to have memory loss. Do you need me to knock it back into you?

_Dumb-ass._

Alright fine; I'll try, but don't you know it takes two to tango? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Then what? Yeah, I have a lot of questions. Sue me.

I just want Kagome to know I love her.

Yes, I _love _her. You knew that already. Damn; and they say I'm _dense._

Alright; where do I start? Do I surprise her, approach her or demand it from her?

OW! Okay, fine. I'll just _surprise _her.

Take the fun out of everything, but for the record, I _was _kidding.

Let me plan this out a little more. Come on, I ain't got all day. Help me.

_Ah hell._

Yeah, yeah. I said _help _me.

See what this woman does to me?

* * *

"Kagome," she turned her gaze in my direction as my voice seem to flood past her.

"Yes, Sakurako?" She smiled.

She looked so peaceful sitting there on the ledge. Her hair fell across her face and the wind blew about her. I guess she finally calmed down after such an aggravating morning. I smiled and plopped beside her.

"The Feudal Era makes you seem more at peace Kagome," I set my sight on the village that lay out before me.

"It does," she paused, "but don't think I don't like our Era. I do, it's just..."

I interrupted her for a brief second, "It's just the Modern Era doesn't have everything you want," I smiled, "like Inuyasha."

Her smile told me the answer. I didn't need to hear anything else. I knew what she wanted I just didn't know how to help her get it. I sat beside her and admired the river that sparkled in the sun and curved the village in many ways. Tiny kids splashed happily on the river shore. I could see people hurriedly moved about trading, gathering and smiling as they made their way through their daily routines.

I recalled the reason why I came to find Kagome. I sighed. _How could I forget?_

"What's wrong?" Her voice filled the silent air.

"Oh. Nothing. I just forgot to tell you, Inuyasha wants you to meet him by the _Goshinboku._"

Her eyes filled with confusion, "When?"

"Now," I spoke.

She smiled and stood up, "Thank you."

I nodded in response and she glided away. I need to see this scene, but I didn't want to spy. I stayed put and waited.

_She'll tell me, if I know Kagome._

* * *

Inuyasha waited silently for Kagome. His mind racing with answers to the questions that filled his head. He needed to come out and tell her, but it was hard. Why so _hard_? He shifted as he heard soft footsteps. His gaze fell upon Kagome's slim figure. The jeans she wore fit her so well and the tee-shirt was driving him mad. Her chest bulged from her body. He knew she was teasing him. She had been doing that a lot lately. Her hair was gliding down her back and stopped at her hips. _Her hips. _He loved the way she moved when she walked.

_Snap out of it._

He shook his head. Her image drilled in his mind and _soul. _He reached for her as she made her way across the humongous roots of the _Goshinboku. _She took his hand. His smile said it all. She loved the way he smiled at her. Kami, her heart was racing fast.

_Why did he want to meet me here?_

She sighed, "You needed to speak to me?"

He continued to gaze her features. Her face so alluring. He wanted her, NO, he _needed _her. He didn't hear her words until after she waved her hand upon his face.

"Uh?"

"You needed to talk to me?" Her eyes confused.

"Yes," he smiled. "I just don't know what to say."

She giggled, "I love you Inuyasha."

His heart leaped to his throat, "You do?"

"I know that's what you wanted to say, but for some reason I didn't want to mention it."

She turned from him.

"How do you always know what I want to say before I say it?"

"I_ know_ you."

Her words were simply.

"Somethings wrong Kagome, I can smell it."

She turned back fast. Her words stung him like a thousand swords, "I know you've been going to see her lately. That's why I never see you at night. Sure, I fall asleep while you're around, but I wake up and _poof _you're gone."

She stopped and looked at him. Her voice so low and sad.

He wanted to take her in his arms and embrace her tightly, but he couldn't.

Instead he blew up.

"Why do you always bring up Kikyo? You always jump to conclusions. Maybe this time was different. Ever think of that?!"

_Bad idea you bastard._

Her face fumed. She had about enough of his smart ass, "Sit."

He fell face first. The ground welcoming his figure. How she loved to see him fall. It took awhile, but he regained posture. He looked away, and she stayed still. She waited for what seemed like ages, but his words came none the less.

"I only went to Kikyo to tell her that..." he couldn't lie.

"You owe her your life?" Still the words hurt.

He stood silent.

"Forget it," She turned to leave.

"Don't walk away from me wench. I need to tell you the truth," he snapped.

"What?"

"Kikyo is gone. She left the other day. I guess you could say I gave her what she wanted. Now she's out of my life, _our_ lives," he paused. "The bitch is gone Kagome. She's not coming back."

She wanted to demand what he meant, but she couldn't. It wasn't her business after all.

"I love you."

"And?"

He stopped, "What?! I tell you I love you and you say '_and_'?"

"Show me, don't tell me," she smiled seductively.

He didn't need to hear anything else. He grasped her and kissed her fiercely. All the love he had for her in that one kiss. He wanted it to last forever, but he had come here to do something and damn it he was going to do it.

He pulled back, ignoring the whimper of her disapproval.

"I have to ask you something," he smiled.

"What love?"

He got on one knee and pulled a diamond ring from his haori.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" He spoke.

The look in her eyes where brighter than that of the ring, but she was lost for words...


End file.
